De Vil
by rainbowkissesuncicornstickers
Summary: Its a Darling Mummy fanfic, so don't like it, don't read it. Rated M for further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Madeline walked up the stairs, and used the key to open the door to the attic, where her daughter Cruella was.

She was dressed as usual, in a black dress, and heels, her dark, brown curls hanging loose over her shoulders for once.

She came to bring her daughter breakfast, like she did every morning.

Once she entered the room, a gasp escaped her lips. She wasn't there. Cruella had gotten out again. And how she did it every time, Madeline didn't know. She doubt Cruella would ever tell.

Placing the breakfast on Cruella's desk, she practicality ran out, wanting to find her daughter. She just hoped no one had gotten hurt... that it wasn't too late already, like all the previous times.

As she got downstairs, Madeline heard a loud scream in the kitchen. She opened the door, gasping once she sas the sight.

" Cruella..." she said, with a shaky voice. " what have you done?"

The sight was horrible. One of the kitchen staff, laying on the ground, surounded by a pile of blood. And Cruella, holding a knife, that was covered in blood.

Like all these times, a hint of a smile was set on the brunettes daughter's lips. "I saw the way she looked at you... its her own fault. She should have known the obvious." The blonde said, as she put down the knife.

" t-the obvious? What is that?" Madeline asked, confused, as she stepped out of the room, tears forming in her eyes.

The blonde smirked at that, and closed the door, knowing mummy doesn't like the blood as much as she did. "that you are /mine/, mummy. And no one should look at you that way, but me."

A tear dropped down the brunette's cheek. Not this again. The same excuse Cruella had for /everyone/ she murdered.

Once Cruella saw the tear drop, her smile widened even more, as she brought her hand up to wipe the tear away. "Its okay mummy... I'll be good..."

Her hands found her mothers waist, as Cruella stepped closer. "Take me back to the attic?"

Madeline nodded, as she took one of Cruella's hands, and brought her upstairs, back to the attic. Once she closed the door, the brunette started realizing what had just happened. Cruella had killed an innocent yet again.

"How could you do that?" The anger was clearly in the brunette's voice, as she stepped closer to the blonde. "Killing someone again, just for looking at /me/ the wrong way?"

The blonde smirked once Madeline stepped closer. "As i told you before, you're /mine/..." Her hands found the brunette's waist again, as she pulled her mother's body against her own, just loving it when she was angry. She looked deeply into her blue eyes, as she leaned in, to kiss her dark red painted lips.

It wasn't like they hadn't done this before. Much more than this, actually. But it had been quite a while. It took a few seconds, but Madeline kissed her back, closing her eyes, as the smallest of moans escaped her lips.

Satisfied, the blonde pulled back, her smirk widening. "Like I said..." Madeline's eyes opened to look into Cruella's blue ones. "You're /mine/."


	2. Chapter 2

Madeline stared deeply into her daughter's blue eyes, as she progressed what had just happened. She brought one hand up to stroke Cruella's cheek.

"We talked about this, Cruella..."

The smirk on the blondes lips remained, as she leaned in, and once again kissed the brunettes lips.

Madeline's eyes immediately closed, as she kissed her back, a soft moan escaping her lips once Cruella deepened the kiss.

The blondes hands lifted Madeline's dress up, as Cruella roughly gripped her mother's ass.

The brunette pulled back, as she opened her eyes, her own blue eyes already darkened, once she felt her daughter's hands on her ass.

"I told you you were mine... You wouldn't let anyone else get away with that, but me."

Madeline let out an annoyed sigh. "True... I wouldn't let anyone else get away with that..." She pulled Cruella closer by her waist, to place a kiss to her daughter's neck. "But that doesn't mean I'm yours..." She once again placed a kiss to Cruella's neck, as she nipped and sucked on the flesh, leaving marks.

Cruella tilted her head to the side, allowing her mother more access to her neck. Soft moans fell from her lips, as she pulled her mother closer to the bed.

A gasp left Madeline's lips, once the back of her legs hit the bed, as Cruella pushed her flat on her back, and straddled her hips.

The blonde pinned Madeline's hands above her head, and placed a kiss to her neck, before trailing kisses down her chest, over her still clothed breasts.

The brunette let out soft moans, as she tried to get out of her daughter's hold. "Take them off..."

Smirking at that, Cruella unbuttoned her mother's black dress, before ridding her of all her clothes, and throwing it somewhere in the room, leaving her in only her panties.

The blondes hands immediately cupped her mother's breasts, as she went back to placing kisses to the brunettes neck, sucking and nipping on the skin, careful not to leave marks, since she remembered how her mother reacted the last time she marked her.

Madeline softly moaned at the hands on her breasts, and the sucking and nipping on her neck.

Since her hands were now out of Cruella's hold, she laced her fingers into her daughter's blonde curls, pushing her knee up, so it would rub against Cruella's still clothed centre.

The blonde started rubbing her mother's breasts, as she continued to nip on the flesh of her neck.

A soft moan escaped her lips, as soon as Madeline pushed her knee up, and made contact with her centre. She rolled her hips a bit, moaning softly, as she trailed kisses down the brunettes chest, and removed her hands.

Her tongue darted out, to flick over Madeline's nipple, before closing her lips around the rosy bud, and harshly sucking on it.

Madeline's hands remained in her daughter's hair, tightening her grip, as she let out a soft moan once Cruella roughly sucked on her nipple.

The blonde smirked at the moan, and let go of Madeline's nipple, as she trailed kisses down the brunettes chest, and down her stomach.

Madeline let go of Cruella's hair, as she gripped the sheets, not yet spreading her legs. She bit her lip, as she watched the redhead trailing kisses down her stomach, getting closer to her centre.

"Want me between your legs, mummy?" The blonde playfully raised a brow, as she brought one hand up to stroke over the lace.

Not saying one word, the brunette slowly spread her legs, biting her lower lip even harder, as Cruella rubbed over her still covered clit.

Cruella's smirk widened, as she felt the damp lace, clearly amused her mother was so wet for her.

Her fingers hooked into her mother's panties, as she slid them down her legs, and threw it with her clothes.

Once Cruella rid her of her panties, Madeline's legs spread even more, her wet centre now completely exposed for the blonde.

Cruella settled herself between her mother's legs, her tongue darting out, teasing her wet entrance, before moving up to close her lips around the brunettes hooded clit, roughly sucking on it.

A loud moan escaped Madeline's lips, as her daughter started sucking on her clit, getting a tight hold of Cruella's red hair, and rolling her hips against her daughter's lips.

The blonde brought her hand up to tease the brunettes entrance, thrusting two fingertips into her, smirking at her mother's loud moans.

Madeline pushed her hips up once she felt Cruella teasing her entrance, needing them inside of her.

Smirking, the blonde thrusted two fingers inside of her mother's wet entrance, soon followed by a third, as she roughly thrusted them inside of her.

Madeline's moans increased, as soon as Cruella thrusted three fingers inside of her, arching her back of the bed.

Her thrusts sped up, and as soon as Madeline looked into Cruella's blue eyes, that were staring back at her, she came with a loud moan, gripping her daughter's red hair.

Cruella's thrusts slowed down, helping her mother ride out her orgasm, before she pulled her fingers out, moving up the brunettes body, and bringing up the fingers covered in Madeline's wetness, to her mother's lips.

The brunette hesitantly parted her lips, to take the fingers into her mouth, sucking them clean, softly moaning once she tasted her own wetness.

Satisfied, Cruella pulled the fingers out, and laid down next to Madeline, moving close to her.

Madeline's breathing returned back to normal, as she closed her eyes. The guilt always hit her right after. She knew what they were doing was wrong, but like Cruella always said, no one would find out.

She wasn't hers, the brunette tried to convince herself. And she wont ever be. Even though the two of them both knew Cruella was right. They both knew what would happen if she was even looking at someone else in a wrong way. The same as what happened to the three husbands.

Tears formed in her eyes, as one dropped down her cheek.

The blonde immediately wrapped her arms around her mother, placing a soft kiss to her lips, softly whispering.

"I love you, mummy."


End file.
